


Heroes are covered in crimson blood

by HolyGateKeeper41



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura-centric, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGateKeeper41/pseuds/HolyGateKeeper41
Summary: When Sakura is 4, she awakens her quirk, and is able to control blood. When she is 10, she awakens her memories, and decides to become a hero. Now she just has to relearn how to navigate relationships - platonic and otherwise.I'm also posting this on fanfiction.net
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Heroes are covered in crimson blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is the first chapter of my new story, “Heroes are covered in crimson blood”.  
> I haven’t finished all seasons of My Hero Academia yet, and I will probably just watch the whole show through once, before replaying season 1 for a bunch of times for the next chapter, to get the characters right. I don’t have a beta reader, so if you spot any typos or places that just don’t make sense, feel free to point the out! I will continue to put warnings up top, so please read them to make sure there aren’t something that you know will trigger you.
> 
> This chapter contains elements of self-harm, underage drinking and a reference to a minor in a drunken, sexual situation. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, Naruto or Boku No Hero Academia. I don’t make profit from this story.

:[=]:

The world is beautiful and good to live in for someone who has time and space for dreams, and a sound mind to listen to the forests, and see how the sun paints mountains golden. 

Sakura didn’t have that. She had a mind clouded with beginnings of anger and frustration, and she didn’t know how to relieve the pressure building up in her head. That was when she was four, and a sort-term solution came from shaking, clenched fists on a form of a tendril of red blood, sporting a solid edge that scared away the other kids at the playground. Sakura spent the next few moments just staring at the bloody half-crescent moons that she had pressed on her palm with ragged nails. Then she fainted.

(Her parent then took her to see a quirk specialist in a hospital, and they did some more tests. They didn’t know the full extend of what she could do yet, but she had time to find out.)

:[=]:

After Sakura’s quirk was discovered, her parents decided to put her in a home school and consulted specialists for a good diet for the pink-haired girl, to keep her as healthy as possible. Her parents then sold their second car to build a patio for an optimal learning environment that allows her to breathe in crisp, fresh air, and also get natural vitamin D from the sun. Sakura loves her parents just a bit more at that moment, because the Sakura back then loves learning, and is sure the other kids will be impressed with her intelligence.  
(That is a new word that she learned from one of her teachers - she absolutely adores them all, but Miss Natsujo is still her favorite.)

Her parents are her heroes, even if her mother is quirkless and her father works an ordinary office job, and as such can never legally use his quirk again. Sakura doesn’t question why they call to a nanny to take her to a park when the sun is setting and the winds are cold, when all she wants to do is take the big blanket from her parents’ bed and all of the pillows in the house, and fall asleep in between them in a pillow fort build in the living room with a view to the tv for her parents, while Sakura can bask in their warmth.

She doesn’t question why the house feels even colder than the outside when she comes back, and why her parents won’t sleep under the same blanket anymore, or why they don’t give her a goodnight kiss anymore. She doesn’t question it, because her teachers don’t like stupid questions, and she doesn’t think her parents will either.

(She is angry because she can’t quite understand it.)

:[=]:

“Sakura! Don’t.” Came a stern voice from behind the pinkette.  
“Just one, mommy please? I can help with the dishes, so pretty please?”  
“No! They are for aunt Marie, you know how much she likes cookies! And besides, you already had plenty of them. Go on now, I have to start the coffee machine.”  
“Daddy said I can have one more, so please? There will still be so many of them for Auntie!”

In the end, Sakura didn’t get a cookie. She did however try to sneak one from the counter, swiping the coffee pot on it’s side in the process, and needing her mother to clean the countertop, floor, and the rug.

(Sakura is angry that her parents have another fight about her when auntie has gone home, and that her mom blamed her dad for the coffee.)  
(She just wanted to make the green haired boy that lives next door stop crying.)

:[=]:

Sakura doesn’t like the park anymore when she is eight. She hasn’t liked it for a long time, but now she hates it. Now it symbolizes the arguments her parents have that they try to shield her from. Now she has no-one to play with because teens are cheap work, and her parents can now trust her with minors, and they won’t play with her. Instead, the teens leave her there, call their friends to come hang out for a while and Sakura is left to watch how the other kids in her neighborhood play together. Their household is famous for teens to get some easy money from, and her parents have a list of numbers on the door of their fridge, where they then ask for a teen that is free for the evening.

(Before one of the older boys tell her that the Harunos pay more than most families in the area for the short notice which makes them popular, Sakura thought that the papers left in their mailbox are because she is fun to play with. When Sakura gets angry because she really thought she could get a friend, the boy gives her a sip of a bitter drink that burns, she gets angrier and starts crying and then her parents get rid of his number.)

:[=]:

When Sakura is 10, she sneaks out for the first time. She takes some money from her sock drawer-savings, and she goes to watch The rise of the hero, a movie that she saw a poster for in the supermarket when her parents had sent her to get some milk, even when she knows their real reason for sending her out is to have a shouting-match about her. 

(As if the fight wasn’t obvious enough, Sakura turns back when she realizes that she had forgotten her earbuds inside her room. She can hear them even from three houses down, and so she goes to the shop without music to distract her from the thought of her parents’ inevitable divorce. She is so angry because they don’t tell her anything, they think that she is stupid, they think that she doesn’t know that she is the reason their marriage is falling apart.)

When the streetlights are already on, Sakura makes her way back while fantasizing about a salad she could have once she got home- she had really wanted to try popcorn, but since it wasn’t on her diet and she had already disobeyed her parents once for the day, she decided against it and just bought a bottle of water for the movie.

Suddenly a building is falling down and Sakura falls flat on her face. The last thing she remembers seeing is a long wrap-scarf and yellow goggles.

(The next time Sakura wakes up, she spends the next 20 minutes laying on the bed, trying to make sense of memories with orange jumpsuits, silver hair, a superficial crush on a traumatized teammate, and a slightly healthier crush on a girl with the kind of strength she never got Before.)

(Maybe she should have written it down or recorded what she remembered, but she didn’t because she swore that she would never forget. She should have known better.)

That’s when Sakura changes her mind, and decides to become a hero afterall.

She names her quirk blood release, in honor of the life she left behind.

:[=]:

That’s also when Sakura starts trying to do things that are familiar to her from Before with her quirk now, streching it to the limits before her rest days, and finding out that she seems to be able to control her bones to an extend too, instead of just the blood that the medical staff wrote down. She does experiments, trying to recreate blood replenishing pills she still remembers from Before, while also trying to keep up with different news about heroes, just in case she will need the knowledge sometime. 

When she digs out a bone from one of her toes to test if she can grow it back, she tells her parents that its from some bird carcass.

(She is angry that the new bone seems to be just a smidge stronger than the original one, which means that it would be beneficial to replace as many bones as she can before she has to fight as a hero.)  
(She is angry that she can’t do it alone in this life, and so she breaks her bones and sews then back together using her quirk, to make them more durable that way.)

:[=]:

When she catches her parents in a good mood, she tells them about her wish to become a hero, and then Mebuki and Kizashi enroll Sakura into 3 different kinds of self-defense classes, and boxing on top of that. Her grades suffer for a little while, but she stabilizes her schedule with her teachers’ help and continues boxing, Taekwondo and Aikido and switches Judo for parkour to bring more variety. Her diet is updated now that she needs more protein than earlier, since her old one was tailored to compliment her 5-days-a-week runs, and wouldn’t suit her anymore.

She builds up muscle mass, loves her new hobbies and meets people who are her age.

(She finds out that no, people don’t get impressed about the fact that she can name every muscle group in the human body by their latin-name, repeat the desimals of pi up to 124 and backwards from that same point, but instead keep their distance and whisper about her when she goes to change clothes, and she is frustrated that she doesn’t know the top 50 songs that they talk about and is angry every time they have camps she can’t ever go to. Her parents want what’s best for her, so she doesn’t give body to her complaints and tries to squell the jealousy when she hears that the other kids have gone to a real, cartoon-worthy birthday party that has sugary cake and drinks that sizzle with bubbles.)

Her parents know that she needs to be cultured and know her manners, and know how to count promilles with a glance, and so she focuses more on learning than on listening to songs and making friends.

(She is angry that even though she had already been in school and learned so much, most of it is useless since the history isn’t same and there isn’t need to know how to throw metal stars or stick to trees with a form of lifeforce she can’t seem to access anymore.)

(She is mad that what she forgets first is the faces of her has-been loved ones instead of the ins and outs of chakra theory and exercizes.)  
(She drowns her anger into punches that would have moved mountains in another life, now only bruising her opponent’s cheek. She tries to not get more angry for that, but ultimately fails, and swears she didn’t slam the front door on purpose when her parents shout to her about it.)

:[=]:

The night after Sakura turns 14, she sneaks out again. She puts on her best underwear because they give her confidence she can’t explain, and they don’t make her angry with poking underwires or by having the halter-style sportsbra’s showing from the necklines. She puts on a dark red croptop, black jeanshorts and a black hoodie with fish-net cutouts that remind her of platium blond hair that she can’t place on anyone that she knows and seafoam-green eyes full of emotions and love that she can’t chase away at night, even when all she wants to do is cry - or scream- to her pillow. She takes few bills from her drawer, and puts on mascara and a thin layer of lipstick. She puts her pink hair into two frenchbraids, and leaves thin bangs framing her face. 

The air is cold again, and just the right temperature to smother down Sakura’s frustrations for not being able to feel the edge of her table with her thick platform boots, which almost resulted in Sakura faceplanting to the moist grass under her window. Sakura reaches back in to grab her small leather backbag, and runs to the sidewalk to wave to the bus to pick her up. 

(She is angry when an old man decides to sit next to her when the bus only has 6 other people including the driver, and she even had her bag to fill the seat before the man came.)  
(She realized that she wasn’t really sure when she forgot how to say “no”.)  
(She is also angry that her parents need her to make decision on her new and improved living situation. She has decided to stay with her dad, because then she won’t have to stay on her toes as much, since her father doesn’t work from home like her mom does.)

:[=]:

When Sakura is finally in her destination, a two storey house she got an invite to from a girl she boxes with, the patio is filled with teenagers smoking something that does not smell like the smokes her mother inhales like oxygen when she thinks Sakura is asleep. The music is blaring, and Sakura knows that her parents would take away her allowence for the month if she ever tried to turn the volume even a fraction of what this was.

When a dark-haired beauty with blue eyes comes to welcome her, she smiles and says she is happy to be here, even when somewhere in her mind she is in a crater where a similar dark hair is flowing in the wind, a girl standing tall to protect a boy with cerulean eyes that she can’t remember the shape of.

(Sakura takes a bottle from the kitchen table that some of the teens seem to frequent, and some part of her enjoys her first real drinking experience while another part of her almost remembers time when she would drink bucketloads of strong sake with her mentor, only to burn the alcohol almost instantly, thus making her a killer opponent in any drinking game.)

(The latter part is at fault when she wakes up the next morning in a rose bush on the Haruno residence’s front lawn, head splitting open from her mom’s raised voice and the after-effects of alcohol, because that part of her wanted to forget the painful memories she couldn’t quite recall, and didn’t want to use her quirk to burn the alcohol faster. That would have been too familiar, even tough neither part of her as sure why.)

:[=]:

It takes Sakura until she is brushing the hairy feeling out of her teeth to notice the soft throbbing on her right ear. When she looks into the mirror, she sees 2 more piercings than what she had when she left. She starts wearing a beanie more freguently, because her parents wouldn’t approve if they knew.

It takes Sakura until after she showers the distinct smell of alcohol and something skunky off of her skin to notice that the bra she was wearing the whole morning is a size too big on her, the wrong shade of black and that her neck is covered in strange bruises. She is angry because she also seemed to have lost her hairties.

(She is angry, and for no other reason than that, she swears for the first time. The word sounds wrong and alien, and Sakura can somewhat recall hearing it a bunch of times in the middle of ear shattering music and dim but colourful lights.)

She doesn’t pick up her phone when the caller id shows a clearly misspelled name and her leaning forward with her hand on another girl’s shoulder, a smile on her face and a half empty vodka bottle in her other hand. She instead goes through her gallery and deletes every picture that shows how happy she seemed, because now is not the time to slack off.

(When the number calls again, she blocks it.)  
(She tells herself that her heart doesn’t break a little in the process.)  
(She is angry, because she wants to cry herself to sleep the next day.)

:[=]:

When Sakura is little over 14 and half, she takes the U.A. High School entrance exams.  
She scores high in the written exam, and is excited to take the practical exam, but figures that she doesn’t want to reveal all sides of her quirk yet. She changes into sports gear, and goes to her designated battle ground, where she sees a herd of other students also waiting for the test to start. 

In preparation, she takes a blade from her pocket, and let’s it dance across her exposed arms and legs.

(She is angry at the pain, and concentrates on not staining her clothes in blood.)  
(She is angry that the other Hero hopefuls look at her in shock and disgust.)  
(She is angry that the pain makes her feel just a little bit better about herself.)  
(She is angry that she imagines a soft smell of flowers and a desperate voice telling her to stop.)

:[=]:

In the exam she is angry that other participants reach the robots before her, leaving her to fight for scraps, until she flings herself from a building to building using strings of blood, mirroring a superhero that appeared in comics years before. This allows her to reach a new wave of villains first, to then separate the iron from her blood to make kunais. Using her hazy memories and quick thinking she still has, she calculates the path her weapon needs to take, and uses blood strings to keep the blade moving, allowing her to rip apart multiple robots with one throw.

(She is angry that her vision has smokey, black outlines and that her legs are throbbing. She is angry that when the time is up she is almost glad, because her blood is thin and her fingers are turning blue. She is angry that she can’t feel her toes anymore.)

(When the results come in on monday, she is angry that she is in the 10th place. She didn’t rescue anyone.)  
(She is angry that the fight had her blood boiling, and left her feeling more alive than she can remember ever beeing.)

The night after the results came in, Sakura has a dream, and when everything else about it fades in the morning, a metal plate with a swirly leaf stays on the surface for a while. She draws it was fast as possible, while she still remembers. She opens her laptop and searches for tattoo kit on Amazon, and goes to her savings-drawer when her schoolwork is finished for the day. Her parents, in return for the bills, move twenty-some bucks to her account, and she types in her credit card information for the first time.

(The needle hurts, but when the tattoo is ready, Sakura isn’t angry at the pain, but at herself for not knowing why she feels like crying.)  
(She doesn’t tell her mother or father about it, and she starts wearing socks that cover her ankle instead of the ones she prefers, the ones that pretty much only cover the back of the foot.)  
(She isn’t angry for the rest of the week.)

:[=]:


End file.
